Holding On
by Naley62621
Summary: Nathan and Haley just got home from there honneymoon. Haley has this feeling that somethng is going to happen. WHen something does happen can she hold on long enough for Nathan to get to her?
1. Homecoming

Nathan and Haley just got married and are coming home from their honeymoon. The situation with Chris did occur but Haley never kissed him it was a platonic relationship and she made a record of her own. Chris had made his feelings known but Haley never reciprocated because of Nathan. Dan had his heart attack, and Deb and Dan worked everything out. Karen and Keith are finally dating. Brooke forgave Lucas and are back together and Peyton and Jake are together. Everyone is still in their junior year of high school.

Park:

"Would you snap out of it little girl you and my son will not be together anymore" Dan said to Haley. Haley just looked at him with this shocked look on her face.

"What on earth is your problem? Nathan and I are married there is nothing you can do about it Mr. Scott." Haley yelled back showing him that she was not intimidated.

Dan took a step closer "Oh yea there is. I can kill you!" All of a sudden he pulls out a gun and shoots Haley in the chest, she collapses to the floor.

"NOOO!" Haley was screaming as she shot up in bed. She put her hands on her chest to make sure it was just a dream. She was breathing so heavily and shaking. Nathan sat up in bed.

"Hales are it was just a dream. Are you ok?" Nathan said while rubbing her back.

"I know, I know it just seemed so real I don't know. Nate, I am sorry I woke you up." Haley said while holding onto him tightly.

"It's ok. Come here, let's just rest until you fall asleep" she said.

"That sounds good because we only have a few more hours in this heaven then back to reality. Back to school, work, basketball, and worst of all back to my dad" he said.

"Yah back to Dan" Haley said with a far off look on her face, she had her hand on her chest.

"You ok?" Nathan asked questionably

"Yah, yah I am fine let's just get some sleep." They snuggled into each other's arms and fell asleep, they were both so happy.

The next day Lucas and Brooke were on there way to the airport to pick up Nathan and Haley.

"I am so glad that they are coming back it has been a crazy two weeks" Brooke said happily.

"I know Whitey has been a little nuts since Nathan has been gone for two weeks and Defense has sucked." Lucas replied laughing to himself at how strange it is that he missed his brother when no longer than 3 months ago they hated each other and now they have grown attached to one another. They are real brothers.

"Luke, do you think it's a little weird that we are picking up Nathan and Haley from their honeymoon and they are only juniors in High School" Brooke asked. Lucas had a puzzled look on his face and after a moment he responded "It's a little weird but Nate and Hales are responsible and they know what they are doing. Is this the terminal it has been awhile" Lucas looked at his watch.

"Yah Luke, they are probably going through customs which can take a long time so chill" Brooke said.

A couple of minutes later Luke turned around to see Nathan and Haley walking toward them. Haley saw Lucas and ran toward him and gave him a huge hug. "LUKE!" she yelled "I missed you so much"

"Me too Hales" Lucas said with a huge smile on his face.

"How was your trip?" Brooke asked

"It was awesome" Nathan said.

Haley looked at Nathan with an enticing look. She then cleared her throat. "It was paradise. Every morning we would get breakfast in bed, and look at the stars at night, they were beautiful."

"Wow that does sound like paradise" Brooke squealed.

"Yah it was but I am happy to be back home" Haley replied. Nathan looked at Luke and nodded in agreement. "Yah me too, so how are thing around here"

Luke looked at him with a smile on his face "Well Whitey is on the rampage about defense ever since you've been gone, and the weird thing is Dan has been by your apartment a couple of times. When I went to get your mail and stuff he was there it was kind of weird"

"Well that is Dan for you, thanks for looking out Luke" Nathan said

They all started walking through the airport towards the car. As Haley was walking she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Nathan and her. She hated the way she was feeling, but she knew Dan and she had a feeling that he was up to no good.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan and Haley walked into their apartment and Haley collapsed onto the couch.

"Nate, I don't think I have ever been so tired in my life. This jet lag sucks." Haley complained.

"I know I think we should just go crash and unpack tomorrow because I am too tired to unpack tonight" Nathan replied.

Haley looked at Nathan with a cocky grin on her face. "I have an idea of what we can do tonight" Haley said with a seductive smile appearing on her face.

"Why Mrs. Scott what do you mean?" Nathan responded while slowly moving toward Haley. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. They both laid down on the bed and Nathan passionately kissed her. They broke apart and Haley looked at Nathan

"Nathan I just want you to know that I am so happy, and I love you so much"

"I love you to Hales" Nathan said as they both started to undress each other. All of a sudden there was a pounding on their door. They both sighed in unison.

"I'll go get it I have more clothes on" Haley said laughing as she got up and walked to the door.

"Hurry up though" Nathan said with a huge grin on his face.

Haley is walking to the door wondering who on earth this could be. As she opens the door she comes face to face with none other than _Mr. Scott_. Dan has a nasty look on his face.

"Haley, is my son here I need to see him" he spat out

"Well Mr. Scott this is not a good time, so if you will come back tomorrow that would be better" Haley stated.

"No I am not going anywhere" he said barging through the front door. Haley was extremely irritated now

"Your unbelievable why would we be able to have any privacy in our own home" Dan moved closer to Haley only inches from her face and he whispered "You better watch your mouth little girl, otherwise you will regret it." Haley open her mouth to respond but before she has a chance to Nathan is there

"Dad how about you back up and don't threaten my wife before I kick you ass out of my house." Haley looked at Dan and smiled.

"Nathan, look I came over because your mother and I would like to take you to dinner" Dan stated.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well you mother has something she would like to talk to you about" Dan explained obviously irritated by the hundred questions he was getting.

"Fine only for mom though" he responded

"Okay then see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock at Karen's Café" he said and then turned around and left.

Nathan goes over to Haley and hugs her.

"I am sorry baby about what he said to you" Nathan said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it your dad doesn't scare me" she said. Nathan looks down and kisses Haley. He then picks her up and walks back into their bedroom and shuts the door. Outside their apartment Dan is talking on the phone to someone.

Stage one in complete" he said with a smile on his face.

The next morning they were off to school.

"Nate, what time do you have to go to dinner tonight?" she asked

"You are not coming?"

"No I think I will skip this one, I am sure there will be others"

"Okay, Okay but I will miss you" Nathan said while pulling up to school.

They walked up to their lockers and Haley got out her books and Nathan took out his notebook.

"I will see you 5th period" Nathan said and gave her a kiss. They both walked their separate ways down the hall.

Neither of them knew what was ahead of them and the struggle they would have would test the amount of strength they truly had in themselves as well as each other. Haley would need all the strength she could get to help her succeed in the obstacle ahead.

Haley walked into English class and saw Luke. She walked over to him.

"Hey BIL" Haley said laughing.

Hales you need to stop saying that" Lucas replied.

The bell was just about to ring when an announcement came over the loudspeaker "Attention would Haley James Scott please come to the main office"

"Ugh! Unbelievable what is this about? Luke watch my stuff I'll be back in a minute" she complained.

"Okay Hales" Luke said.

Haley walked into the main office. She went toward the counter. "Hi I am Haley Scott" she said

"Yes hi you have a phone call" the secretary said.

Haley picked up the phone. "Hello" she said

"Haley, Haley what am I going to do with you?" a strange male voice said.

"Who is this?" she asked confused.

"This is your worst nightmare. I am coming for you. You should not have married Nathan. I am going to get you and we are going to disappear and then we will be happy" he said.

"Is this a sick joke" Haley asked obviously unnerved by the phone call. The line then went dead, and she hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" the secretary asked

"No not really" Haley said as she rushed out the door. She knew she could not wait until the end of class to see Nathan. She wasn't sure where he was, but she knew that Luke would know. She got in front of her English class and stood outside the door trying to get Lucas's attention. After five minutes passed of trying to get his attention she finally did.

"Get my stuff and come out here" she whispered. He grabbed her bag and book and met her in the hallway.

"What is going on?" he asked her

"I need to find Nathan and I need your help" she said panicked

"Are you Ok?" he asked after seeing how she was

"No, but I will be better after we find Nathan" she said while pulling him down the hall.

They took off toward the gym. When they got to the gym Nathan was shooting basketball. Lucas moved forward toward the door.

"Come on Hales" he said motioning for her to move. She just stood there.

"Hales you are starting to freak me out" she looked at him

"Sorry just go get Nathan I'll wait right here" she said to him while sitting down on the bench outside the gym.

"Okay" Luke responded. He then jogged over to Nathan. "Yo man" Luke said getting his brothers attention

"What's up man? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked while throwing a free throw.

"Listen I was in English class, and Haley got called to the office. When she came back 10 minutes later she told me to get her stuff and meet her in the hallway to come and get you. She didn't say what happened, but dude she is freaked out"

"What? Where is she?" Nathan asked

"She is outside on the bench you should go to her I have never seen her like this"

"Thanks" Nathan ran outside of the gym. He saw Haley sitting on the bench she seemed very upset. "Hales" Nathan said softly. Haley snapped her head up and she saw her husband. She got up and ran into his arms.

"What happened baby?"

"I got a call, so I went to the office to answer it. It was some guy saying he is coming for me, that it was a mistake to marry you, and that I am going to pay for it, and so are you." Haley told him getting upset again.

"What are you serious? Listen Hales, nobody will ever take you away from me. I will always protect you, I love you." Nathan said pulling her into a hug. Haley pulled away and looked at him. "I don't know what I would do without you" she said.

"You will never have to find out" he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Nathan cell phone started to ring. He reached down and picked it up.

"Hello" Nathan said.

"Mr. Scott" someone said.

"Yeah this is him"

"Enjoy your time with Haley because soon I will be with her all day and all night"

"Who is this?"

"Your worst enemy. You should have listened to those who warned you!"

Nathan was now annoyed "IF YOU EVER TOUCH OR COME NEAR MY WIFE I WILL RIP YOOU APART. I USE TO DESTROY PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" The line then went dead after that. Haley just looked at him.

"Nate, I don't have a good feeling" she said her face full of worry.

"Listen Hales, its probably just someone messing around. I swear to you I will never let anything happen to you" Lucas came over to them.

"What's going on" he asked knowing something was up.

"Somebody called Haley threatening her and saying that she will pay for marrying me and then I got the same phone call" Nathan explained.

"You've got to be kidding me" Luke said surprised

"No Luke I am serious" Haley said obviously terrified. "This is crazy who would want to do this to us even if they are just messing around. It's sick and twisted." Haley said . Luke grabbed her head in his hands "Hales calm down, we will get to the bottom of this ok. If you start getting upset and afraid he wins"

"Okay so then I'll finish the rest of the day at school and the we can go home and figure this out." She said.

"Sounds good Hales" Nathan said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Haley walked to her next class.

Nathan walked into his last class of the day. Brooke and Peyton were in the same class as him. He went over and sat by then, he explained what happened with Haley earlier in the day.

"Oh my god" Peyton said

"Do you have any idea who it is" Brooke asked

"The only person I can think of is my father. He was opposed of me and Haley from the beginning. I don't know who else would do this" he said

"I might have a clue of who else it would be" Peyton said.


	3. Chapter 3

Guy's thanks for the reviews keep them coming!

"Who do you think would do this Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Chris" Peyton replied.

Nathan's face got so red and angry all of a sudden. Everything clicked, it all made sense to him now.

"It makes sense he wanted Haley to go to New York with him to play and she didn't. He would always say she was too young to be married. He always wanted her to pursue her music with him" Peyton explained.

Nathan just looked at Peyton. He couldn't believe that Chris wanted Haley to go to New York with him and she never said anything to him about it. He thought they told each other everything. He focused his attention back to Peyton.

"Yah it makes sense. I knew he was interested in Haley but don't tell her you think it is Chris I am trying to keep her calm." Nathan said while tapping his fingers nervously on the desk.

"Sure no problem" she said.

They both then focused their attention back toward the English teacher.

Haley sat in geometry counting down the minutes until the bell rang. She started to think who it could be, who would play such a stupid prank. DAN! She thought, it had to be him, who else would want to cause trouble between Nathan and her. All of a sudden it hit her **CHRIS!** She thought back to a couple of weeks ago.

"Come with me to NY Haley" Chris said

"Are you crazy I am married, my husband is here I just cant leave him" she explained

"Haley you are wasting you time with him, it was a mistake to marry him. Your too young, you need to come with me. Listen to me please" he begged

"I can't I love Nathan, I chose to marry him he is my life he didn't make me do anything and I want to stay with him" she yelled back to him

"You will be sorry and I will be back" he said walking away onto the bus.

The bell rang and brought Haley back to reality. Thank Gosh she thought. She got up and walked to her locker, she was getting out the nooks she needed to bring home with her. Then she heard the yell.

"Yo Scott" she turned around to see Nathan walking toward Jake and Tim. A few minutes later Nathan came over to Haley, he gave her a kiss.

"Hey you feeling better?" he asked

"Yah a little I suppose, I just hope that this is some sort of a joke" she said back to him looking in her locker.

"I am sure it is let's go home" he said grabbing her hand and walking away.

Haley walked in the apartment and threw her bag on the couch.

"Ugh!" she sighed as she saw the mess they left in the apartment. They just dumped their suitcases on the floor last night when they came in. All the dirty clothes needed to be washed, and Nathan needed his gym clothes washed because he started basketball again tomorrow.

"Back to reality" she said to herself. Nathan came through the door with a bunch of mail in his hands. He walked over to the counter and started sorting through it. He came across a letter from High Flyers. He opened it…..Oh my god! He couldn't believe it he got in, he got into the best basketball camp of the country. It was for 3 months the entire summer. As he read the letter he had to let them know as soon as possible.

"Nathan" Haley yelled from the bedroom. He took the letter and put it in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Yah" he said walking back toward the bedroom.

"I need all your gym clothes to wash so you have them for practice tomorrow"

"Okay Hales"

He got his clothes from one of the suitcases and he took them and gave them to her. She took them and put them into the wash and went back into the bedroom. She couldn't believe how much a mess the room was. The bed was completely covered with laundry. She went to go separate the laundry, as she picked up her shirt from the bed all of a sudden Nathan popped up from underneath it.

"AHHH!" Haley screamed while smacking him with her shirt. He was laughing at her.

"you are such a jerk Nate"

"That was great" he said still laughing.

"No you scared me"

"I am sorry come here and give me a kiss" he pleaded with her having a puppy dog face.

"Fine" she said moving toward the bed. Nathan took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Nate we cant you have to go meet your parents in a little bit" she said to him.

"I'll be a little late" he said grabbing her and kissing her neck down toward her collar bone. Haley started kissing him back and gave in to him. They both were naked and made love.

"Nate, I love you so much and don't worry about your parents I am your family" she said kissed her.

"I know I love you too Hales. I always will, you are my family and all I need. I asked Luke to come and hang out with you while I am out to dinner with my parents." Nathan said.

"Ok, Nate but I am fine by myself. I am calm now" she responded

"I know but I will feel better when we figure this out"

"Ok, Ok" she said giving in

She lay on his chest while he twirled her hair on his finger.

"Nate, let's stay like this forever". He nodded his head and smiled at her.

She then drifted off to sleep. A little while later Haley rolled over to find her bed empty. She got up and went to go take a shower. She walked into the bathroom and saw a note taped to the mirror

_Hales,_

_Didn't want to wake you up. I will be home by 9, Luke will be here around 7. Keep the door locked and get some rest because you will need it when I get home haha!_

_Love you_

_Nate_

Haley laughed to herself. She walked into the bathroom and taking her shirt off and hopped in the shower. Fifteen minutes later she got out of the shower and put her bathrobe on. She had her hair in a towel when she walked out and heard the television on. Luke is here already she thought to herself. "Luke I'll be out in a minute I just hafta get dressed, watch some TV or something" she yelled while walking into her bedroom.

Nathan met his parents at Karen's Café. He saw them sitting at a table.

"Hey I am here what is this about?" Nathan said matter of fact.

"Well we have some paperwork we need to go over with you" Deb said

"Sit down it will be a few minutes" Dan said rudely

"We have some papers we need you to sign" she said nervously

"What papers?"

"Its my will" Deb blurted out

Deb took a deep breath in "Nathan I am sick, I have cancer"

"What are you serious?" Nathan asked in a complete state of shock he could not believe this.

"I know we are not close and that it is your father and my fault. I am leaving the beach house to you, and I set up a fund for you and Haley some money for your future" Deb stated.

"Oh this is ridiculous" Dan stated

"Dan enough I don't want to do this" Deb stated getting upset

"He chose to leave us and get married. He threw away everything money, his basketball career, High Flyers, all gone. SO let him live like a man and support himself" he yelled. Nathan was about to open his mouth and tell his father off when he heard Deb.

"Dan this is my choice, he is my son, and it is my house and who I want to leave it to is my choice not yours. If you cannot respect it then get up and leave because I do not need you to be here" she stated.

"Fine" he said and got up and walked out the door.

"Sorry about that he just doesn't know how to deal with anything anymore" she lsaid in a low voice

"Don't apologize for him, you cannot worry about him all the time. Worry about yourself and getting better. I know we have had our problems, but I am here for you mom and so is Haley." Nathan said sincere about it/

"Nate I want you to take this" she hands him the papers.

He looks at the papers and a shocked look comes on his face "Mom, this is too much money"

"No, Nate I want you to have it. It is yours now sign the papers. I want you and Haley to Haley to keep this money. I know I did not support you two in the beginning I was just afraid of losing you. She makes you happy and that is all I ever wanted for you and when I am" she stops and takes a breath "gone I want to know that you are happy and ok because I am your mother and that is all I could want for my son. I love you Nathan "she said crying and kissed his hand.

Nathan with tears in his eyes and also down his face "I love you to mom" he picked up the pen and signed the papers.

"Ok well everything will be transferred tomorrow" Deb said composing herself.

Nathan got up and gave her a hug "Thanks mom, I love you"

"Me too, I will call you tomorrow when everything is transferred"

"Ok" Nathan said while getting up and walked out the door to go home and tell Haley.

Haley walked out from the bedroom

"Sorry it took me so long Luke" she said but she didn't see Luke, then how is the TV on she thought. "Luke, Luke if you are trying to scare me it isn't funny" she said looking around the living room. "Luke it's not funny anymore" she yelled now a little freaked.

All of a sudden a figure appeared from the kitchen area. Haley jumped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Haley asked

"I am here for you" the strange figure said

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked while inching her way to the door.

"He spoke to you today, you know why I am here" he said moving closer to her.

"Oh no! You stay the hell away from me you sick bastard." Haley screamed.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be" he said lunging toward her. She grabbed the bat by the door and swung it at him.

"My husband will be home any minute and kick your ass" Haley screamed. She swung the bat again but smashed all the stuff off the counter. The man fell inot the keyboard and banged into the wedding wall.

"You bitch" he stated

"HELP! HELP!" Haley was completely hysterical. The man came toward her and pinned her down. He then put a white cloth over her mouth and she passed out.

"Brooke come on it's like ten to seven" Luke yelled

"Ok lets go" she said while coming downstairs. They went out to his truck and drove over to Nathan and Haley's. When they got there Luke noticed that the door was open. He looked at Brooke

"Stay out here"

"Ok be careful though" she said

"Hales you in here" Luke asked while he stepped inside he saw the apartment completely trashed. He saw the bat on the floor and some blood next to it

"Holy S Brooke get in here"

"Oh my god where is she?" she said

"I dunno call 911 though, I have to call Nathan he is going to flip. I don't want him to see the blood on the carpet" he ranted

"OK OK" Brooke picked up the phone and called 911 then she called Peyton. Lucas dreading to picked up the phone and called his brother.

"Hey Luke" Nathan answered

"Hey Nate where are you?"

"I am on my way home . Are you at the apartment?"

"Yeah you need to get here , when I got here the door was open and the apartment trashed and Haley is not here"

"What is she gone? Ill be right there" Nathan hung up the phone and ran to the apartment. When he there he saw police cars and the whole area was taped off. He thought he was going to lose it. He walked passed the tape and he heard

"Excuse me sir you can't go in there" a police officer said

"That is my apartment" he said pushing through to get up there

"Ok go ahead" he ran up the stairs and he saw the apartment was completely trashed, crushed glass everywhere and he saw the bat on the floor with blood next to it.

"Jesus man it looks like a war zone in here" Nathan said

"Relax man they don't know whose blood that is" Luke said trying to calm him down.

"Are you Mr. Scott?" a police officer asked

"Yeah Haley is my wife" he responded

"Ok you need to tell me everything about the phone calls and who you think would do this."

"Ok" Nathan and the police officer walked to the counter

Peyton and Jake walked into the apartment

"Oh my god" Peyton said

"Jeez man" Jake added.

"Guys thanks for coming" Brooke said hugging them

"How is Nathan" Jake asked

"Not good" Luke responded

"It's not looking good" Brooke said starting to cry. Nathan walked back over to all of them.

"There going to put out an APB for her. She is going to be ok, she has to be" Nathan shook his head .

"She is the strongest person I know she will fight until she is home" Lucas said hugging Nathan

"Okay we are going to take this blood sample to get tested and we will call you in a little while with the results" the police officer said

The policeman left and Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan were left. Everyone was silent not knowing really what to say. Nathan turned around and picked up one of the stools and threw it against the wall.

"Son of a B!" he screamed "whovever did this is dead I swear! He said walking to his bedroom.

"Oh my god" Brooke said

"I know we should get him out of here" Jake stated the obvious

"Yah you guys go to the café and I'll get him and meet you there" Luke told the rest of them. They all left and Lucas walked back to their bedroom. He walked in and Nathan was looking at a picture of him and Haley.

"Nate why don't we go to the café, everybody left to go there. The policeman has your cell phone number, so lets go" Luke said touching his shoulder

"Ok lets go" he said breathing in heavily and placed the picture on the bed.

The room was dark as she rolled over. She felt herself lying on a cold floor. When she opened her eyes it was totally dark. She crawled around to try and find a light switch or anything. On the far wall she felt a switch and flipped it on.

"Oh my god" she said to herself. She was in a room with just a bed in it with a light in the ceiling. She reached into her pocket to see if she still had her cell phone which she did.

"Yes" she said reaching into her pocket she was about to pull it out when she heard the door unlocking. She put her phone back in her pocket. The door opened and she couldn't believe who she saw in front of her. "You have got to be kidding me" Haly said her anger starting to build up.

Hope you like it. Please send reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Haley couldn't believe who she saw standing there. But why would he do this. In front of her stood Chris.

"Your unbelievable" she yelled

"Haley, Haley when are you going to listen to me. I said you would regret not going with me. The Wreckers did not want me on tour with them without you. You and your husband ruined my career and know I am going to ruin your life and your husbands" Chris explained to Haley.

"You are nuts, you know that! Completely out of it. Nathan will find me and when he does he is going to kick your ass!" Haley screamed at him.

"Yah I don't think so. Nathan will think your dead and that will destroy him and then we WILL kill you and my revenge will be complete" Chris mocked.

"You've completely lost your mind. You think Nathan will believe I am dead. I love him and we have a connection he will come for me" she knew he would.

"Whatever you say James" he said turning around to the door

"Its SCOTT!" she yelled locking her in the room "YOUR SICK LET ME OUT OF HERE" she cried pounding on the door. What am I going to do, I need to keep it together. "Think, think, think" she said to herself letting out a deep breath. My cell phone she thought, Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "dammit no service" she yelled. She moved around the room to try and find a signal. She had to get in touch with Nathan.

Nathan and Lucas walked into the Café. In a booth sat Brooke, Peyton, and Jake.

"Hey" Peyton said lowly

Any news yet?" Jake asked

"Nope, not a thing" Lucas said with his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Thanks guys for being here for me, but Haley will be fine. We are connected I would know, I would feel if something happened to her. I know she is probably scared but she is one of the strongest people I know. That's why I love her and married her" Nathan turned around and went to go get a drink at the counter. "I just wish the station would call already sp we know" Lucas said

"I know waiting is the worst" Peyton agreed with Lucas

Deb walked into the café and went right over to Nathan.

"Nate, I just heard about Haley. How are you doing?" Deb asked sincerely.

"Ok I guess, it's Haley everyone should be worried about not me. She is probably scared, I hope she is not in a dark place, she hates the dark. I had to laugh when she first moved in she brought a nightlight and said she would only use it when I was away for games because she felt safe when I was there with her. I did a real good job huh! Now she is gone and alone and probably scared" he said getting frustrated.

"Nathan, Haley did feel safe with you so you id a good job. She married you and this is not your fault, she would not want you top blame yourself. She would want you to be strong and believe in her" Deb said

All of a sudden Nathan's cell phone went off.

"Hello" he said

"Mr. Scott, its Officer Menendez we have the results from the blood sample" he said. Everyone moved closer to Nathan

"Okay what were the results" Nathan asked

"The sample came back positive" he replied

Nathan fell to the ground and sat on the floors with his head in his hands still o the phone.

"Are you sure?" he pleaded

"Yah Mr. Scott but this just means that she was bleeding. She could have a cut that's all. It doesn't mean she is dead. We just need to tell you it is her blood incase the worst has happened" the officer explained to him.

Nathan hung the phone up, rubbed his eyes to hold it together. He looked up at all of his friends and his mother. He felt the pain and the emptiness come to him, and the thought that Haley could be gone. He opened his mouth to tell then but nothing came out. He shook his head and spoke very softly.

"It was her …..it was her blood in the apartment. They said it doesn't mean she is…." He cleared his throat "she is dead but we have to be prepared for the worst"

Peyton walked over to him and hugged him. He broke down and cried. After a few minutes he pulled away. "If you need to do that don't be afraid to. We all love you Nate." She said

"I know, I know" he replied

"How can we help?" Brooke asked

"Well I am not leaving it just up to the police I am going to figure out who took her, then find her and kill them" he stated,

Haley was trying to get a signal on her cell phone. She felt sick, her head has a huge gash on it, and her face was bruised up. She smiled when she thought about what Nathan would do to Chris when he found her. All of a sudden she heard a beep.

"Oh my god" she said she had service, she dialed 542-3684………

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake sat in the café papers everywhere. They had written down everybody, and anybody who knew or even spoke to Haley. They divided it up into three groups. They would go to all the people and question them. Deb went home to get money so they could have supplies to search.

"Ok Jake and Lucas you take the people from TRIC, Peyton and Brooke you take the kids from school, and I will deal with everyone else. They all nodded and were getting up to leave when Nathan's cell phone went off, he took it out of his pocket not looking at the caller id.

"Yah" he said

"Nate its me!" Haley yelled into the phone


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan couldn't believe it. The sweetest sound he ever heard. Haley's voice

"Oh my god Haley where are you?" he said. Everyone stopped and went over to him.

"Nathan I don't know I am in some room. I was in the apartment and the next thing I know I wake up in this dark, cold room with a huge gash on my head. I am scared Nate" she was talking so fast.

"Ok, calm down I am going to come and get you" he said

"Ok, Ok oh my god he is coming" she was hysterical now

"Haley listen to me breath ok. Just think who took you, who did this?" he asked

"Chris" she said

"Haley are you there I cant hear you" Nathan yelled

"CHRIS! Nate, Chris took me" she screamed into the phone

"You bitch" she turned and saw chris behind her

"AHHH!" she screamed as he kicked her across the room.

Nathan heard her scream "HALEY" he yelled

"Your gonna wish you never did that" he heard this voice say. Then there was a gunshot and the line went dead, and Nathan dropped his phone.

"Oh my god I know who has her" he said astonished

Haley woke up with a pain in her arm. She went to move.

"AHH shit" she definatley knew she had some broken ribs. She noticed blood on her leg and was brought back to the pain her arm. She looked over and realized she got shot in the arm

"Holy shit what am I going to do?" she heard arguing outside the door

"I said keep her quiet not shoot her, you idiot" he yelled

"sorry I didn't think" Chris said

"Don't forget this was my plan so you do what I say"

"Yes sir" chris replied

He had a partner she thought, but who? She heard the door lock open and she shut her eyes to make it like she was still passed out. Chris opened the door and put a tray of food down and then left.

"Nate, come for me im am trying to hold on" she whispered. She looked at the tray of food and kicked it across the room.

Nathan looked at the phone.

"What are you talking about" Jake asked

"Haley, I know who has her" he repeated

"Who has her Nate?" Luke asked

"Chris I heard his voice right before the gunshot went off" he explained

"What a gunshot went off" Brooke exclaimed grabbing Luke's arm.

"Yah the line went dead. Its him though I heard his voice clear as ever. He couldn't have done it by himself, he is not that smart. We need to find him s I can kill him" he said bluntly everyone knew he meant and there was no talking to him about it.

"Ok so why don't we sit down and figure out who he is working with and take it rom there" Peyton said pulling a chair out.

"You guys see where he could have taken her I have an idea of who he could be working with. Ill be back. Call me if you find anything out" with that he was out the door. Lucas looked at everyone "ok lets get to work"

Haley was laying down on the cot when the door opened and Chris walked in with a guitar .

"Hey Haley how are you doing" he asked

"Gee Chris not so good considering you have me locked up in a room, and want people to think I am dead" she spat out at him.

"well maybe a song will cheer you up"

"Are you out of your mind you psycho" Haley felt a fist hit her in the cheek so hard she thought she would pass out.

"Why do you have to run your mouth how are we gonna sing our song"

"Ok, Ok " she agreed not wanting to get another punch in the face. He stared to play and she began to sing.

_Dancing where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

She thought about the first time she sang for Nathan in the café. He was so upset about Dan and Deb. Her voice made him feel better and she loved that she could do that for him.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now_?

HE knew what he was doing was wrong but he had no choice. If he did what he was told then he would get a music contract which was his dream in life. They both were in other thoughts but sang in unison.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue_

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue

"See that wasn't that bad" Chris said. Haley took this opportunity to work on him.

"Listen Chris I know you are a good person and I know this was not your idea I heard you before with him. Why are you working with him of all people" she asked not knowing who his partner really was.

"He said he could get me a music contract and I could go places. He hates you, he said you ruined Nathan's life and basketball career and wanted you to be ruined too" he said

DAN! I knew it this is so him. She thought.

"So Dan promised you a contract if you kidnapped me and essentially get rid of me. This is not you Chris, you are not a bad person" Haley said hoping to get through to him

"I am not going to let him hurt you don't worry you are going to come with me and be with me" he said. Haley sat there she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"You've gone completely mad I am in love with my husband, and I will never willingly go with you or love you" she yelled. Next thing she knew he punched her in the side …"yes you will Hales!"

"NO I wont you sick bastard…..Nathan where are you?"


End file.
